


if you wanna fuck me i won't say no

by thefarawayboy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 again - Freeform, 17 year old harry, 22 year old louis, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Little bit of rimming, M/M, OVERUSE OF COMMAS I AM SORRY FRIENDS, Past AU, Smut, Underage Sex, but not really underage, mostly louis and harry, only a bit of the other boys, really don't know how to tag this, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefarawayboy/pseuds/thefarawayboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 year old harry wakes up in his 17 year old body and 22 year old louis fucks him</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you wanna fuck me i won't say no

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a bit obsessive over the younger and older photoshops of louis and harry standing beside each other so this happening. (I hated writing top!louis but it had to happen) okok just read on

Harry woke up to warm breath on his cheek and something nuzzling into his neck. Blinking his eyes into focus, he squinted to see Louis curled around his body with a sleepy smile on and his baby blue eyes starting to flutter open. Harry loved to describe Louis as a butterfly - which Louis would pout in protest- but Louis very much was like a butterfly, dainty and so graceful. 

"Good morning, baby cakes," Louis murmured in his cloudy morning voice, and gave Harry a slobbery kiss on the cheek. He detached himself from Harry and rolled onto his side of the bed, spreading out like a starfish. He curled his toes and curved his back off the bed to hear the satisfying pops, before dramatically throwing his arms out and knocking Harry straight in the nose. "Oh shit babe, I am so so sorry! Damn, come here let me take a look at you," Louis whipped up in bed and grabbed for Harry's face, cradling it in his small hands.

"Fuck," Harry scoffed in pain and knocked Louis' hands away. "Don't touch it. I'll just go and clean it up," Drops of Harry's blood were now falling onto their white sheets. Harry opened his eyes fully to witness Louis gasp and scoot away from him on their - very much needed - king bed. "Is it really that bad?"

"Oh. My. God. What did you do?" Louis pronounced the words slowly with shock and horror seeping into his voice. Harry would have poked fun at his boyfriend's eyes being so enormously wide... if they weren't swimming with Louis' visible panic. "Did you like, what?" Louis' face turned into confusion and he crawled towards Harry and gaped at him from every angle.

He ruffled his curls and felt down his arms and pinched his sides and cheeks and poked at his eyes. He eventually sat back, crossed his arms over this chest and screwed his eyes up at Harry. "Is this a joke?"

"What?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows at his obviously unamused lover.

"What are you pulling Harry? Are you trying to trick me or something, because congratulations! You've got me."

"Lou, what the hell-" Harry voice cracked and he turned red with embarrassment before coughing and continuing, "Are you talking about?"

Louis looked over him, as if sizing him up, and then pushed off the bed, roughly grabbing Harry's arm - the one not holding his nose and probably a pool of his blood - and ushered him to the bathroom. "Clean yourself up, I'll be downstairs waiting for my breakfast." With a swift kiss on the lips and smack of his ass, Louis closed the door. Harry could hear him descending down their carpeted stairs into the lower level of their home.

Harry questioned why his boyfriend was being so weird. What did he think Harry was joking about? Maybe it's the new tattoo on his upper left arm. Did he not like it? It was just a small butterfly to compliment the oversized one on his stomach. After all, Louis was like a butterfly.

Harry shook his thoughts from his head, and began to pinch his nose and tilt his head forward. He felt blindly for the first aid bag under the sink, grabbing the icepack that came with it. Harry loved these things, all he had to do was shake it and it would turn cold. He applied it to his nose, and after about 15 minutes his nose had stopped bleeding. He had only lost a small amount of blood, that was a plus.

He then proceeded to wash his face and flick water lightly on his eyes for the touch of 'no-I-didn't-try-to-look-so-hot-but-I-actually-tried-really-hard' look. Classic. He dapped his eyelids and straightened his back to glance in the mirror, but what was captured was not his relfection. 

This wasn't him. This wasn't tall, tattooed, quiff Harry with the gorgeous dimples and the cheeky smile. No. This was short and plump Harry, with bare skin and baby fat face. Curls untamed and standing on every end.

The appearance didn't alarm Harry, no, it was when the realization that dawned on him. He wasn't 20 year old Harry. It was painfully obvious that this Harry in the mirror was his cringe-worthy, teen self, back at the age of 17. 

-

"Harry? Come on wake up, H," The voice of Louis echoed in his dark mind, and he felt a faint brushing at his hair.

"Stop being so sickeningly cute, and just do what everyone does when someone passes out."

"Zayn, no don't-" 

Harry came to his senses the moment when he rolled over and started coughing up water; his curls matted flat to his head and a contagious Irish laugh ringing in his ears.

"What the hell are you-" Harry's voice squeaked and his hands flew up to stop his words and cover his mouth.

"Mate," Niall paused to laugh, "it sounds like your going through puberty again."

"You dolt, I told you what happened!" Louis reached over and gave a slap to the back of Niall's head.

"Yeah, well, sorry Tommo. No one believes you," Niall rolled his eyes and offered Harry a hand. "You okay there?"

"Fine, just lightheaded is all," Harry groaned and put his palm against his temple.

"You should be resting if you had a nose bleed!" The boys all quickly swiveled around to the voice - Zayn balling his hands into fists, just in case - and sighed in relief when it was only Liam.

"Sorry if I'm not a nurse, Payno. Anyways, I just found him like this about 10 minutes ago, and called you guys in my panic."

Liam shook his head and let out a breath of frustration, "Here. Let me see you," he lightly grabbed Harry's chin and tilted it sideways a couple times, before dropping his hand to his side. "I think you should just rest in bed for a while."

"Thanks, Nurse Payne," Louis stuck out his tongue and gathered Harry in his arms, resting his head on top of Harry's damp curls.

"When have you been taller than Harry?" Zayn piped up from the toilet - luckily with his pants up and the seat down - and looked over the two.

"Holy shit. Either Harry shrunk or Louis finally hit his growth spurt," Niall was sat on the sink counter swinging his feet and eating the burnt piece of toast Louis tried to make earlier.

"I did hit my growth spurt. Just not in my height, other areas got more attention," Louis wagged his eyebrows and Harry let out a bark of laughter into his chest. "And I'm telling you, look at this boy. It's like that one Zac Efron movie…um…'17 Again'!" Louis turned Harry to face the boys.

Louis pointed out his hair, "So wild!", and his ink-less arms and pinched his checks and exclaimed how much baby fat was left. 

Zayn and Liam stared blankly, letting it register in their minds. Niall wiped the bread crumbs off his hands and sighed, hopping off the counter and stalking over to Harry. He lifted the curls covering his ears and pinched the skin under his earlobe causing him to squeal and his emerald green eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed on the floor.

"Niall! What the hell? We just got him awake, what are you doing?" Louis voice implied you're-stupid-why-are-we-friends and the glare leaving his eyes gave off the same vibe.

"Louis, you're a fucking idiot. Remember when Harry was 17 he had that sensitive spot below his ear that made him all like," Niall pointed at the bathroom's tile floor with Harry sprawled on the floor, "well, like that."

"Niall you're so smart, I know exactly why we're friends!" Louis launched himself at Niall and tousled his artificial blonde hair.

Liam and Zayn sat by Harry and fanned him when he woke up because, thankfully, squeezing the flesh below his earlobe only lasts around 5 minutes.

Harry groaned and wiped his hands over his eyes, "This feels like one of the worst hangovers ever."

-

"Okay, well, just call one of us if anything else happens," Liam balanced himself by putting his hands on the wall while he put on his old white converse, that he most likely threw on rushing to Louis and Harry's house with Louis' frantic call about "Harry- 17- passed out- liamliamliam help me-"

"Okay, momma," Louis teased and rolled his baby blues, "I know, now go home. And take those fuckers with you!" Louis pointed to Niall and Zayn who were shamelessly taking selfies with Harry, sticking their lips out with a peace sign held up.

"Niall! Zayn! Come on, or else I'm leaving you bastards," Liam's voice bounced off the walls of the boyfriend's home and made it's way to the other boys' ears.

"Whatever," Niall locked his iPhone and shoved it in his jacket pocket with a snicker leaving his lips, "We all know Louis is going to ravish young Harry once we leave."

"No, he's not," Liam gave a pointed look at a flushed Louis. "Right, Louis?"

"What? Yeah- yeah of course we're just going to- um- yeah," Louis looked down at the floor and let his long fringe fall into his eyes.

"Harry needs to be resting, or else his nose will start gushing blood again. I hope you can keep your pants on for a day, just for Harry's sake." 

"Whaaat? Harry's sake is to get fucked and-" Harry whined in third person before Zayn backhanded his stomach and Harry buckled over groaning.

"I don't give two shits about your sex life, and that includes hearing about it." Zayn slid his feet into his shoes and walked out the door. Then hopping back in to give Louis and Harry a sloppy kiss on the cheek and walking out again.

Niall simply gave a loud laugh, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut before yelling "Bye lads! Use condoms!" over his shoulder and tackling Zayn on the lawn.

Liam shook his head and closed the door behind him.

It didn't take a second after Liam left for Louis to pin Harry against the wall and start kissing down his neck.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys on the-" The front door swung back open and in popped Liam. "Oh! Um, I'll grab these and leave," the sound of metal clacking against each other sounded in their ears and the door closed.

Open. "Make sure Harry rests!" Close.

Open. "And I mean rest, Louis!" Close.

Open. "And drink lots of fluids!" Close.

Open. "Fluids like water not like Louis' cum or anything-"

"Liam! Get the fuck out of my house, you cockblock!" Louis raced to the door and slammed it, then checking the locks twice before taking a breath and turning towards Harry once more.

"So," Harry raised his eyebrows in a comically way. "You're going to 'ravish' me, are you?" 

Louis pretended to inspect the ceiling and rub the stubble on this chin. "You know, ever since Niall mentioned that…I just might have to…"

"Wait, seriously?" Harry's eyes enlarged as he took in the look on his boyfriend's face. "Louis-"

"I- I mean. I could try?" Louis suddenly became sheepish and brushed his caramel colored hair out of his face.

This was the usual routine. Louis always grew bashful as they were about to make love, letting Harry be dominant and turning into Harry's little princess. It was just a fact. Harry was a top and Louis was an evident bottom.

"I just want to change it up…you are 17 and at that time I was 19 and I would top and- god Harry I'm 22 and you're 17. I want to ruin you," Louis' voice altered from timid to rough. "That's a 5 year age gap. I want to fuck you, like, right now."

Louis lunged at Harry and solidly gripped his wrists. Louis tugged him around the corner and up the stairs to their tidy bedroom. Louis laid the younger - much younger - boy on their pale bedsheets and straddled Harry's thighs.

"Off," Louis' petite hands grabbed at Harry's shirt until he got it over the mop of curls.

"Yours, too," Harry breathed out and pinched the hem of Louis' v-neck before tugging it off.

Harry let his hands roam Louis' tan chest before softly tweaking his nipples and making Louis emit a whimper.

"No," Louis swatted Harry's hands away. "I'm taking care of you."

Louis leaned down to Harry and took his lips in a gentle kiss, caressing the 17 year old's lips with his own. It took only seconds before Harry's hand's were at Louis' pajama pants and yanking them down, along with his boxers. He chucked the striped pants to the side of the room where it hit the wall and slid down, soon accompanying Harry's own sweatpants.

They both were bare and quickly becoming hard, from the light kisses and the thoughts of what was soon coming. Harry trailed his tongue across Louis' bottom lip. And Louis granted him access, out of habit. Harry's tongue ran against the top of Louis' mouth before Louis made an effort to stop Harry once more.

"Mmm!" Louis wrenched back and wiped his lips off with the back of his hand. "No. It's your night, stop it." Louis climbed off Harry's hips so he could then flip Harry onto his tummy and demand "Hands and knees!"

He obeyed and let a low mewl out of his throat seconds after, as Louis' palm came smacking down on his right cheek then gently kneading it before doing it again, then switching to his left.

Smack. Massage. Smack. Switch. Smack. Massage. Smack. Switch.

Harry groaned and he couldn't decipher if it was from pain or how turned on he was. (He decided it was the latter, from the way his cock was leaking.)

"Bad boys are punished, aren't they Harry?"

"Yes, Lou- yes punish me," The words flowed from Harry's lips before he had a second thought.

"And what are you?" Massage.

The younger boy took in long gulps of air and Louis noticed he was a second too late and smacked his ass harder.

"What are you, Harry?" Smack. Switch.

"I'm a bad boy. I'm so naughty- teach me a lesson, Lou, fuck me." The spankings were no longer effective, since Harry was now pushing his arse up higher and wiggling it much more than necessary.

"Such a whore for my cock. You're 17 and begging to be fucked, ass in the air and all," Louis spit out before giving one last smack and reaching over to their bedside table for their favorite lube and a condom.

He squeezed the lube on his fingers, making sure they were fully coated, because he still doesn't like to hurt Harry, and then circled Harry's hole before slowly pushing in one finger.

Harry let out a hiss and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get used to the stretch that his 17 year old self hadn't had in a while. Without Harry's permission Louis stuck in his middle finger to accompany the other. He started to wiggle them around and scissor Harry open more.

"Louis," Harry whimpered out. "I wasn't even ready-"

"I know you can take it baby, you're so good for me."

"L-Louis I don't know-" Harry's sentence broke off as a sob escaped his mouth. Not only did Louis have three fingers now in. but his tongue had joined and was licking into Harry. "Oh louislouislouis, yes," tumbled out of his mouth. It became a chant once Louis took away the three digits and spread Harry's ass with his small hands, getting more access to Harry's hole. He was licking, sucking, and sometimes even let his teeth get in the way to nibble at the pink muscle.

He quit after Harry was a wailing mess of curse words and began to rock back to face-fuck Louis. With a last smack on Harry's bum, he ripped open the condom and quickly put it on. Harry took a glance at Louis' covered cock and shook his head.

"No- no condom, I just want to feel you inside me, all of you inside me," Harry licked his plump lips and pushed his sweaty curls out of his face. "If that's okay.."

"What? Yeah, yeah, of course," Louis disposed of the condom by attempting to throw it in the bin on the other side of the room. Unfortunately, he missed and it went in Harry's recently potted plant.

"Louis….!" Harry grumbled and gave his boyfriend the stink eye. "That was going to be my mother's present! Now I have to pick your condom out of it."

"Oh, shush! You whiny baby," Louis wrinkled his nose at Harry in the cute gesture only they knew that basically meant 'I-really-love-you-you-fucking-dork'. "Now, proper hands and knees! Stop giving me that look."

Harry muttered something about 'condoms' and 'fucking plants' but he straightened his back and looked towards the headboard of their bed. Louis squeezed the lube bottle once more and got a satisfying amount - if not more - in his hand. A few sharp tugs at his length coated it with the liquid substance and he was on his knees lining up his hard cock with Harry's entrance.

Louis took a few moments to appreciate the sight in front of him. His flawless boyfriend in his 17 year old body, letting Louis dominate him for the first time in almost 3 years - since Harry hit that damned growth spurt and made Louis look like a elf. Harry's head was laying on the pillow that could of been either of theirs (but what did it matter since they pretty much shared the same pillow with all the cuddling they did at night), and his back would raise every time he took in a shaky breath. Ass in the air and all, he was clenching around nothing. Waiting, wanting, begging to be fucked.

"I would say 'We don't have all the time in the world' but apparently we do, since I aged backwards overnight," Harry giggled and swayed his ass more.

"Cockslut," Louis murmured before grabbing the base of his dick and leading it to Harry's ass, circling Harry's asshole with the head. He put in his head and let Harry get adjusted, before slamming in all the way until his balls were against Harry's bum.

"Louis!" Harry shouted out and gave a helpless sob. "Louis! You- you can't just do that I- I wasn't ready."

"You don't know what you're capable of, baby. I only did it because I knew you could take me all at once," Louis grasped Harry's fatty hips and went back and forth slowly. 

"Lou- Louis…" Harry wiped the stray tear that rolled down his cheek as his distressed cries turned into immense pleasure. "Yes, fuck me."

"Okay, okay, eager beaver," Louis enveloped himself over Harry's pale back and wrapped his arms around his quivering lover. He still moved in and out of Harry, his pace building. "So beautiful," Louis' lips ghosted over the shell of Harry's ear, and he kissed down Harry's neck all the way to his shoulder, where he bit and sucked a lovebite. Louis then got back in his original position and grabbed ahold of Harry's waist and let his cock fully come out before thrusting back in again. 

Harry chewed on the pillow and Louis heard the muffled call of his name. Louis changed his direction and hit Harry's prostate dead on and held the angle while one of his hands went forward to grip Harry's curls and yank back. Harry let out a startled cry and Louis growled, "No. I want you to be loud, I want everyone in the fucking neighborhood to know my name once we're finished. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Louis! Oh god, you fill me up so well- Lou- Louis!" Harry's voice vibrated through Louis' head and only gave him more confidence to keep Harry riled up. He continued to hit Harry's prostate and each time Harry gave out an encouraging moan.

"Louis! I'm going t-to cum-" Harry reached down to touch himself but Louis smacked his hands away and instead firmly clenched the base of Harry's cock. "Louis! Nononono, Louis, I really need to cum please-"

Louis smirked at Harry's rambling and took his own prick out of Harry's ass to flip Harry on his back, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist before going inside. "Needed to see your pretty face as you're crying out my name. So tight around me Harry. You like that don't you? Being so loud as I fuck you, fuck you senseless. Go on Harry tell me how much you love my cock."

"Louis- yes love it so much, I'm so full. Feel so good- so good, love your cock in me."

"Good boy. Give me a kiss," Louis tilted his head down and puckered his lips as Harry lightly pecked his lips. "Okay, I'm letting go of you. You've been a good boy. You can cum now," Just as Louis promised he let loose of Harry and fucked into him a few more times before Harry let a loud shout of "Louis!" and became impossibly tighter around Louis' dick as he came.

A moan rumbled in Louis' throat as he spurted his load into Harry. "Oh, Harry, baby, yes!" Louis helped them ride out their orgasms as he sloppily thrusted a few more times until his eyes were blurry and Harry was motionless beneath him. With a sigh, he pulled out of and watched as his own cum drip out of his boy. He scooped some up with two fingers and opened Harry's jaw with his other hand to feed the boy.

"Mmm," Harry weakly hummed as he swirled his tongue around Louis' fingers and gathered all the cum off.

Louis collapsed on Harry and they immediately started to cuddle, Louis laying his head on Harry's chest and curling into his side and Harry's arms around Louis' shoulders. Their legs were in between each others and it probably should be gross, considering they both were a sweaty mess. Harry was leaking Louis' cum, and Louis' head was in Harry's pile of cum.

"Might have to let you top more often," Harry panted and kissed the Louis' messy bed head.

"I don't know. I mean…did it hurt you? I'm sorry I pulled your curls I just-" 

"Louis, sweetie, you're perfect. Now, give me a proper kiss," Harry tapped on Louis' chin and raised it up to give him a long press of their lips.

"Oh shit, babe. You're nose is bleeding again," Louis untangled himself from Harry to grab the tissue box on the nightstand and hand it to younger boy.

After Harry shoved half the box up his nose with a "Louis, I'm like a walrus!" and a giggle fit they went back to cuddling. They were almost asleep when Louis murmured a "Harry?"

"Yes, darling?" Harry ran his hands through Louis' ruined fringe while he waited for the response.

"Do you wonder where your actual 20 year old self is right now? And if you're going back to normal?"

"That's stuff to worry about later," Harry yawned and gave a humorous laugh. "Where ever my body is I bet he's having fun."

-

And Harry woke up to his tattooed self with visible scratches down his back, and a hell of a lump on the back of his head.

Louis' gave a suspicious raise of the eyebrows and his eyes burned with jealously, but it extinguished as soon as he saw the hand print on Harry's upper arm and it matched with his own sized hand.

They questioned the possibilities all day and then just gave up, with the small conclusion that yeah, Harry's body had damn fun last night and one of Louis' did too.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't check for grammar mistakes or anything so sorry for any horrible incorrections... 
> 
> I'm thinking about doing the other half where 17 year old harry wakes up as 20 year old harry and fucks 19 year old louis...?


End file.
